tttefandomcom-20200213-history
A Bad Day for Sir Handel
* Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |director=David Mitton |producer= * Britt Allcroft * David Mitton |narrator= * Michael Angelis * George Carlin |season=Season 4 |season_no=4.06 |number=84 |sts_episode=For The Birds |released= * 11th March 1996 * 29th April 1996 * 28th October 1996 * 17th June 1998 * 26th July 2009 |previous=Four Little Engines |next=Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady}} A Bad Day for Sir Handel is the sixth episode of the fourth season. Plot Skarloey and Rheneas enjoy working on the railway that weaves around the lakes and long mountain sides. Their coaches are filled with visitors and both engines are proud to run the line, no matter the weather. They will never let their passengers down, but they, however, are old and they tire themselves out easily. Their drivers understand this and they then tell them that there is more than enough work for them on the railway and the manager is sending two more engines to help run the line. Both Skarloey and Rheneas are pleased with the news and they promise that they will give them a big welcome. The new engines, named Peter Sam and Sir Handel arrive on the Skarloey Railway. Sir Handel is rude, complaining about the sheds and insulting Skarloey. Peter Sam is much friendlier, explaining to a sympathetic Skarloey that Sir Handel is really a nice engine, but he is just upset at the moment. Sir Handel is informed by his fireman that he is to pull a passenger train to the top station. He initially refuses, stating that he is tired, and asks if Peter Sam can do it instead, but the fireman does not care, telling Sir Handel he will go first. but reluctantly does so. When Sir Handel picks up his coaches, he insults them by calling them cattle trucks. The coaches are hurt, with Sir Handel simply saying that they are not the sort of coaches he's used to. Sir Handel arrives at Crovan's Gate and meets Gordon who brings the passengers to Sir Handel's train. The two engines introduce themselves, and Sir Handel recognizes Gordon as a fellow express engine. He goes on to say that he is used to smart coaches and praises Gordon's own, but soon has to leave, with Gordon left speechless. When Sir Handel reaches the top station, he is very cross when he hopes for a rest, but discovers by his driver that he is expected at the quarry to collect trucks. He refuses to do so, and punctuates his point by deliberately derailing himself. Peter Sam arrives with workmen to put Sir Handel back on the rails. The Fat Controller, who is also on board, tells Sir Handel he will need to be spoken to when he comes home to the sheds. He and Peter Sam leave the work train to put Sir Handel back onto the rails. That evening, Sir Handel returns to the sheds to find Sir Topham Hatt waiting for him. He scolds Sir Handel for his behaviour and puts him in the shed for several days as punishment. Characters * Gordon * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Sir Topham Hatt * Skarloey (does not speak) * Rheneas (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * Percy (cameo) Locations * Crovan's Gate * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Lakeside * Lakeside Bridge * Lakeside Junction * Sodor Castle * Skarloey * Skarloey Bridge * The Mountain Line Trivia * This episode is based on the story Sir Handel from The Railway Series book, Four Little Engines. * Some TUGS models can be seen in this episode at Lakeside, notably Lakesider III, which is actually a modified O.J. model. * When broadcast on Miramax, the episode has no narration. * From this episode throughout the rest of the season, Gordon has Duck's whistle sound. * Two small rocks were placed between the two sets of track to derail Sir Handel. * This was one of few Thomas episodes to be featured on the Captain Kangaroo spinoff series Mister Moose's Fun Time on Fox Family Channel. Goofs * Gordon is missing his brake pipe. * In the UK version, when Sir Handel backs onto his coaches and stops, he can still be heard puffing for another four seconds. * The red coach Sir Handel backs onto has a face, but when Sir Handel arrives at Crovan's Gate, the coach's face disappears. * When Sir Handel goes off-camera on the mountain ledge, the steam platform blows steam too late. * When Sir Topham Hatt says "You're a very naughty engine!" a fly crawls on the workbench next to Sir Handel. * In a picture of Sir Handel at Skarloey, part of the lining on his saddletank is missing. Quotes * Skarloey and Rheneas's drivers: There's more than enough work for you both on this railway. The manager is sending 2 more engines to help us run the line. _______________________________________________________________________________________ * Sir Handel: 'What a small shed! This won't do at all! We're much too smart for this old shack! * '''Peter Sam: '''I think it's nice. * '''Sir Handel: '''Huh! ''Skarloey What's that rubbish? * (Skarloey gives a rather insulted look) * '''Peter Sam: '''Shh! That's Skarloey! He's famous! ''(whispers to Skarloey) ''I'm sorry, Skarloey. Sir Handel's upset now, but he's quite nice really. * '''Narrator: '''Skarloey felt sorry for Peter Sam. * '''Fireman: Now, Sir Handel, I will get you ready for work. * Sir Handel: '''I'm tired! Let Peter Sam go! He'd love it! * '''Fireman: '''No. You're first. _______________________________________________________________________________________ * '''Sir Handel: Whatever next?! Those aren't coaches, they're cattle trucks!/cars! * Coaches: OOH!! What a horrid engine! * Sir Handel: It's not what I'm used to. _______________________________________________________________________________________ * Sir Handel: Hello. Who are you? * Gordon: I'm Gordon. Who are you? * Sir Handel: I'm Sir Handel. I've heard of you. You're an express engine! So am I, but I'm used to new coaches, not these cattle trucks/cattle cars. Do you have new coaches? Gordon's train I see you do. We must have a chat. Sorry I can't stop. We must keep time, you know. * Narrator: 'Gordon was speechless! _______________________________________________________________________________________ * ''(after Sir Handel reaches the top station) * '''Driver: We'll leave the coaches now and fetch some trucks/freight cars from the quarry. * Sir Handel: Trucks!/Cars! Trucks!/Cars! I won't! So there! * Narrator: 'Sir Handel was about to cause a great deal of trouble. * ''(he leaves the station and deliberately derails himself) * '''Sir Handel: '''Told you! _____________________________________________________________________________________________ * '''The Fat Controller: ''(to Sir Handel) I shall talk to you later! * ''(Peter Sam, with The Fat Controller on board, leaves the breakdown train) * Sir Handel's Driver: '''Come on now, let's get you back on the rails. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ * '''Sir Topham Hatt: (to Sir Handel, after having heard of his issues earlier in the day)' You're a very naughty engine! I hope I can trust you to behave when you next come out of this shed. * '''Narrator: '''After hearing that, I'm sure Sir Handel will. Aren't you? Merchandise * My Thomas Story Library - Sir Handel (''discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories (Direct-to-Home Video) * Biggest Party Video Ever! * The Complete Series 4 DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection WAL * Thomas the Tank Engine: Bumper Special 2 US * Rusty to the Rescue and Other Thomas Stories (Direct-to-Home Video) * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 4 DVD Boxsets * Adventure On the Tracks AUS * Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories (Direct-to-Home Video) * Rescues on the Railways * The Complete Series 4 DVD Packs * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series Three and Series Four '''Double Pack NZ * Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories JPN * New Thomas the Tank Engine Vol.3 (Direct-to-Home Video) * Thomas and the Mountain Railway Engines * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.3 UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends * Thomas and Friends - Season 4 (Ukrainian DVD) MYS * Four Little Engines and Other Thomas Adventures * One Good Turn and Other Adventures PHL * Four Little Engines (Philippine DVD) * Rock N' Roll (Filipino DVD) DK * Four Little Locomotives and Other Stories GR * A Day at the Station DVD Boxsets * 3 DVD Boxset 2 IN * Oliver Owns Up and Other Stories NL * Rock 'n Roll (Dutch DVD) * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Thomas NOR * On New Adventures ITA * The Sleeping Beauty FIN * Rock 'n' Roll Locomotive (Finnish DVD) CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 (DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 9 (Taiwanese DVD) THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 12 (Thai DVD) es:Un Mal Día para Sir Handel he:יום רע לסר הנדל ja:わがままなきかんしゃ pl:Zły Dzień Pana Handla Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video Category:Railway Series adaptations